BBD the Bigger Better Deal
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Robyn has cemented herself in smackdown, now she has to sort her social life out (set just after crash left smackdown) (follow on from born to try)


"I wouldn't trust matt hardy either cat." Josh Mathews said, agreeing with his co-announcer while in the ring Matt Hardy had forced a beaten and bemused Shannon Moore to shake hands with him, although Shannon had lost his 'last chance' against matt having been reluctant to fight him, it seemed matt wasn't as mad as he had seemed to begin with, while Shannon was still groggy him slipped v1 symbol across v1 symbol in a gesture of, what most thought was parting respect, But from her seat backstage in the divas dressing room, Robyn Jess, Matt's only other MF'er knew it wasn't the end of Shannon's term as an MF'er, they both still had thing to learn, and, although Shannon had failed the test he had regained most of matt's lost respect for him, "Maybe, just maybe." She thought to herself, she had been waiting for the match the entire week, since her own match had been called off by matt himself, at first Robyn had accused matt of not thinking she was fully recovered from her accident at judgment day, but when he had explained to her that he had something bigger in mind than a normal match, she had warmed again to him, but her mood had once again done a 360 when the 'bigger' match' was revealed to be a one on one match between teacher and student, But she knew she couldn't do anything, or risk herself being called up for a match against him. As much as she wanted to see things from Shannon's point of view, she agreed with matt that Shannon has squandered chances to get back into matt's good books, since losing the title to rey mysterio, matt had kept all three of his mf'ers at his back, not allowing them to accompany him to the ring, and after crash had left to pursue other interests, Robyn had thought things would return to the way they had been before crash had became an MF'er in training, just the three of the, always together, always looking out for each other. But they hadn't, infact, for Shannon at least, it seemed to Robyn that things had worsened, with crash's departure and matt becoming more focused on the usa title tournament, it meant that Shannon had to shine or risk matt's fury, but matt wasn't one to wait around for failure, he had taken the fight to Shannon, to make him prove himself, And although he had lost, it seemed to Robyn, to josh Mathews and to the cat that he had done just that in the eyes of version one As she waited there, with baited breath, for the inevitable knock on the door from one of them, she wondered what was to come, would Matt be satisfied with Shannon's attempt, had he proved that he still had mattittude, or was it the end of the #1 Mf'ers reign "Oh god no." She thought, Just then she remembered, she had agreed to go shopping with the girls from Raw, she sighed relived, a shopping trip with ivory, Stacey, Jaqueline, and Lillian would calm her nerves and give the boys chance to short things out "Boys will be boys as aunt thula always says." She thought, The next day after Calling Shannon to check he was alright, Robyn met up with Stacy Keibler, Jaqueline, Ivory an Molly Holly, she had agreed with Stacey that she was going to had a wwe free day with the girls, but when they met up "Matt's great and all, but he doesn't understand the finer things in life, he likes spending his free time back in home in NC," although all four diva didn't hear a hint of affliction for matt in Robyns tone, molly saw her chance to stir trouble "Won't the hurricane be jealous?" she asked finally, "Oh molly, you and the hurricanes personal life!" ivory sighed as they browsed through the cut off tops in the store, Robyn smiled "Its alright ivory, I know molly's only trying to cause trouble for the hurricane," she replied, turning to face molly she sighed, they were both ex side-kicks to the hurricane, but molly didn't share the easy break from her hero life as mighty molly that Robyn had from hers as Howler "For the twelfth time molly, me and the hurricane are over, and even if I did like matt in the way you think I do, which I certainly don't he wouldn't mind." Molly didn't believe her and Robyn knew it but Molly knew Robyn well enough to know she would be adamant about her 'old life' on raw "I'll never understand guys." She said huffily "That's why you're still single after spike, enough said." Jaqueline laughed Seeing there was a raw argument brewing, Robyn tried to change the subject quickly "Anyway Ivory, I thought you and that guy from la resistance.Renee Dupree were hitting it off?" She asked, Jaqueline nodded, ivory shrugged "Since he and sylvian won the tag team titles he hasn't had any time for me." Robyn and Jaqueline smiled "You wait," Robyn, laughed, "Renee and sylvian are the best tag team I've seen since the hardy boyz, they'll get used to the champions life and he'll come round." Jaqueline nodded "Listen to Robyn ivory, she has an eye for these things, remember she was the one who got test and Stacey together." She said, at the mention of test Robyn gulped, but Stacey just shrugged "Since Bad Blood, test is nothing but a bad Memory," She said cradling her arm "no offence Robyn, but he wasn't the best boyfriend I've ever had." Robyn shrugged "He should stick to Canadian girls, he said it himself on Monday." "Why don't we see if we can't french you up a bit ivory." Stacey suggested finally "Yeah, with Robyns knowledge of the French from her trips over there, and Stacey's fashion sense." "You'll be irresistible" Jaqueline and Stacey suggested, ivory hesitated, she knew what Stacey and Jaqueline were like when it came to clothes, she only had to look at the outfit Robyn had worn on her entrance to smackdown a few months ago to know how badly things could go, Robyn had, had to use fabric pens to get the look she was after and even then her clothes had ripped to easily in her fight with Nidia, with a great sigh ivory nodded "Okay girls, you have yourselves a make-over subject." Ivory said reluctantly "Girls." Robyn said edgily, they were back on the street now and Robyn had turned around not wanting to be pulled into the conversation, now as the girls turned to look at her they all saw what had made robyns joyful voice so shaky, stood no more than four feet away from them was Sable, Stephanie McMahon's new assistant and the slyest woman in all the wwe diva's "Quick Robyn, before she see's us, what kind of shop would sell French clothes?" Stacey asked, but it was to late, Robyn's edgy and unmistakable North Carolina voice had caught sable's ear, "Hello little redbreast, " sable said seeing Robyn amid the girls, "French you say Stacey?" she asked strutting her way over to the little group, Stacey didn't reply, she had nothing to say to sable, nothing good anyway "Never mind sable deary, we can handle it." Jaqueline replied for her, but sable wouldn't take no for an answer "Le formidable sells the hottest French outfits, it's just across the street." She replied, as the three raw and 1 smackdown divas turned hoping to get away from sable, but sable wasn't ready to be ditched yet, pulling her dress down a little she asked "I hope you don't mind me coming with you girls, I've been meaning to talk to Robyn Since last night" Robyn didn't like the prospect of the three raw divas blaming her for sable being around "You go on girls, I'll finish up here and join you.," she said before turning to sable, as she opened her mouth Stacey, Jaqueline and ivory turned "Thanks sable." They said in unison before crossing the street, When she was sure Robyns friends were out of earshot sable's mood turned, turning to Robyn she snapped "Now listen here little red breast." Robyn was shocked to silence "Your mother took a chance from me, one that I never got chance to pay her back for, and you know what they say, like mother like daughter." At this Robyns voice came back "NOW look here Sable!" she demanded, but sable wasn't finished "If you so much as bat an eyelash in mr McMahon's direction I will scratch your pretty little eyes out." She demanded, Robyn was amazed, but not amazed enough to stop her from retaliating "You think I'd go after mr McMahon, THE mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon, married to Linda McMahon, your battier than I thought sable," she replied standing up to sable "not is that only obserred because he's the chairman of the wwe, our g.m's father and because he dated my mother, its also crazy because he's old enough to be my own father!" she exclaimed, On hearing the sudden raised voices from round the corner Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer for raw had hurried to the scene, upon seeing the young woman hurrying to their place sable scowled at Robyn "Remember what I said even an eyelash" and with that she trotted off, When Lillian finally reached Robyn, the young smackdown diva was feeling ever so slightly ill "What was that all about Jessie?" she asked recognising her old friend, looking after sable Lillian couldn't fathom what the two diva's had been arguing about "She warned me off the boss." Robyn said still a little stunned, Lillian could have laughed "Will she never get over him?" Lillian asked taking Robyn by the shoulders "I was late meeting you, Stacey and the girls, do you know where they are?" she asked, Robyn dazedly pointed over towards le formidable, the store sable had recommended, Lillian smiled "Shall we catch up with them?" she asked, turning to Robyn she smiled "Don't give sable a second though, she's been sucking grapes about mr McMahon, since I can remember, as I recall jr once told me she and another diva butted heads over him." She explained as they crossed the street "Yeah." Robyn sighed "and that diva was Darkness jess, she called my aunt the very day he asked her out, it was before I was born, it was like one of darkness's big hurrahs in her career, dating the boss I just never knew sable was the great bull she'd beaten for him" Lillian chuckled "Never let sable here you say that." Robyn shuddered "She's not that much of a fighter." Lillian said thinking she had scared the young diva "Its not that Lillian," Robyn replied "she right out accused me of fancying THE Vincent Kennedy McMahon, that's a bazillion light years beyond a major gross out." Robyn finished, screwing up her face, by this time they had caught up with Stacey, Jaqueline and ivory "She what?" ivory exclaimed with a halted laugh "You heard her right ivory, sable accused Robyn of going after mr McMahon, and she meant it." Lillian explained "I don't know what to do girls, sable pulls the strings back on smackdown." Robyn mused, Stacey smiled "She uses what she's got to get what she hasn't like all the old divas, and it goes to her head Robyn, you're not as self centred as that," Molly volunteered, this startled Robyn a little more, molly was, during robyns time on raw, a vicious enemy, and now, here she was complimenting her handling of her fems, Stacey turned to face molly "Do I detect some feeling in your voice molly?" she asked, molly huffed, she didn't like her seriousness being used as a joke against her, and Robyn smiled, "Thank you molly.." She trailed as Lillian began to speak "Are we here to moan or to shop?" she asked, Robyn smiled "If you're finished here ivory, theres a place I'd like to go." She said, holding up the bags with the French flag insignia on, ivory smiled, raw and smackdown had been in New York no less than a week and already Robyn had ear marked her favourite shop, Leading her friends down the back streets of New York Robyn recounted to them how she had found the place she was leading them to "My mom had her last one as a wwe star done here." She explained, Lillian wondered "Last what?" she asked, Robyn smiled, stopping outside a oriental looking building she pointed to the window display, looking at it the raw girls sighed "Not very diva like." Stacey noted, but Robyn shrugged "Nothing to drastic." She explained opening the door for her friends to enter; turning to Stacey she showed her friend the little design she had sketched "Its more sensible than having a guys name I guess." Stacey shrugged. While Robyn showed the tattoo artist her design the raw divas talked amongst themselves "This is crazy, sable can't be serious." Jaqueline hissed "She is, you didn't hear her, and I did." Lillian replied, as the girls talked Robyn sat back in the chair, she had never been so nervous in her life; it wasn't because of the tattoo needle hovering over her arm, Sables little threat had opened up some old holes in her knowledge of her own love life "Am I crazy, this is mr McMahon I'm thinking of here." She thought, but the more she thought about it the more her taste in men seemed to connect with her mothers, unstable, loners with a passion for power, but in robyns own case power didn't mean the same thing as it had to her mothers men "How can I compare the hurricane to mr McMahon, am I going mad?" she thought to herself, as the needle penetrated her skin Robyn shook off the thoughts of her past boyfriend, but as the needle on her arm buzzed a thought came to her, if sable was paranoid enough to think she was after the boss, was she paranoid enough to think Robyn hadn't heeded her warning. It took the tattooist almost an hour to perfect Robyn's design and put it onto her arm, and by the time she re emerged, the raw divas were beginning to worry "We thought you'd passed out." Ivory laughed, Robyn smiled, her arm was a little soar, but shaking the haze from her mind she hugged ivory, seeing the 'friendly' moment in front of them, Jaqueline, Stacey, Lillian and molly all moved in, "You know, you girls really scared me after I left raw, I thought I was gonna lose you all." Robyn confessed that night as the girl sat down to dinner at the airports number one restaurant, to this Molly coughed "Well, to say you and I were never very close I think it goes without saying." She said, Robyn smiled "Distance makes the heart grow fonder?" she asked, molly nodded, Stacey smiled, raising her glass of wine to toast "To divas' and to bridging the divide between shows." She said, Robyn, clasping the bandage that covered her tattoo raised her glass, she had been the only diva not to order wine, and the glass shook in her hand as she spoke "And to not letting guys get between us, right molly?" she added to Stacey's toast "Right." Molly replied raising her glass "To us!" Jaqueline said compacting what the three diva's had said "To us." Ivory and Lillian chorused raising their glasses "Not even ex hardy boyz?" Nidia asked as she pulled a chair beside Robyns, Robyn didn't see the joke "What do you want Nidia, haven't I kicked your butt enough this month?" she asked, Nidia looked hurt "I saw you coming in here." She explained " and I was just wondering if, like you and molly have, we could let bygones be bygones, I mean, you're not with the masked boy anymore, and neither am I." She asked, Robyn opened her mouth to refuse but a glare from Stacey silenced her "Are you telling us, you can make up with a girl you've been cat fighting with since your debut but you won't do the same with a diva you've technically only just met?" she asked, Robyn huffed, she could see where Stacey was coming from, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself as well as to her fellow diva's, Nidia had been the only diva to actually treat her reasonably well upon her entrance, even if their first meeting had ended with Robyn being strechered to hospital by the emt's, scooching over Robyn allowed Nidia to pull her chair up to the table "She made a good point Robyn, how ARE things with you and Matt Hardy?" Jaqueline asked as the waiters handed the girls their food and Nidia ordered, Robyn bit her lip "To tell you the truth girls, matt hasn't really been very open since losing the title to mysterio, he's started closing himself in more than usual." "And that's a bad thing?" Nidia asked "my Jamie does that sometimes after losing a match." She added, Robyn nodded "But this was over a month ago when he lost the title right?" ivory asked, Robyn tried to add up how long it had been, but ivory didn't give her time "and your telling me rene is gonna make time for me, and he's one of the world tag team champions," she said fumbling with the spoon in her soup, Robyn sighed "Rene isn't like matt ivory, he's not as complicated, neither is test," Robyn said looking over at Stacey "that is, if you can keep him from losing his temper," Ivory sighed, she knew Robyn meant well, so did Stacey, but neither seemed very reassured by their younger friends dodging of what was obvious "If he won't speak to you, then quit, leave his side and go solo, seems to have worked for dawn Marie." Lillian added, at this both Nidia and Robyn turned green "Ewe!" Nidia shrieked, Robyn nodded "You said it Nidia." She added, turning to Lillian she sighed again "Its not that easy Lillian, if I wanted to leave, which I can assure you I don't, I'd be alone on smackdown, even with Nidia there." She said, Stacey sighed "But matt. I don't know what to call him, I've seen his temper, not first hand but." at this Nidia decided to join in "He's never struck her though Stacey doll, if he did I'd be the one telling her to split, but I think, if she's getting something out of his teachering her then she should stick with him," she said, Robyn smiled "Thanks Nidia, and I am going to, just because crash was spineless and couldn't handle the mattittude every time matt entered the room, doesn't mean I'm gonna turn tail, I'll stick it out to the end." She smiled, Jaqueline laughed "Robyn, deary, your babbling." She explained, Robyn blushed "You mean like Shannon has." Ivory asked, she and the other raw diva's had seen the match on velocity from her hotel room "That's different, matt wanted to see if Shannon still had what it takes to be an m.f'er and from what I saw, it looks like he has." She explained "But your not matt hardy, for all you know he could boot Shannon, then the pressure will really be on." Molly said finally voicing her opinion, Robyn turned to her "Thanks for your concern molly, but I don't think Shannon's done yet, and even if he was, I can handle Matt, remember, he said it himself, I am the only diva whose shown true mattittude." Seeing that Robyn was determined to stick at matt Hardys side the six divas fell about laughing "Don't take thing so seriously Robyn, we were only testing you," molly laughed seeing the harsh look on robyns face, with molly's words robyns expression softened a little, if molly could laugh so could she. The diva's laughed and joked the night away, by the time the call for Robyn and nidia's flight came Robyn was sure that Nidia had been accepted into their little group "I'll call you when I get into Toronto." Ivory said hugging Robyn, molly looked at Nidia, edgily the two girls embraced, Stacey laughed before pulling all 7 girls into a group hug "We'll all call you two after smackdown." Stacey corrected ivory, Nidia smiled "Thanks girls." Robyn replied before leading Nidia towards the plane "You travel light Robyn." Nidia said, when she noticed that compared to her three big suitcases Robyn only carried a backpack with the words NC babe written across it and a single thin wheelie case "I only need one top for the show usually Nidia, I just carry a few spare for it I get pulled into one of tazz's diva contests." Nidia smiled "Smart." She complimented as the divas sent their luggage to the luggage hold on the plane, Once onboard the two diva's found side-by-side seats. Nidia couldn't sit still; she couldn't believe she and Robyn had patched up so easily; Robyn however was carefully untying the bandage around her tattoo "Shannon thinks he's the only MF'er with a tattoo, well look out." She laughed evilly as Nidia held the wrappings "So," Nidia asked finally "what are we gonna do for two days?" she asked, Robyn shrugged "One of these days, I am gonna have to sit matt down and ask him about this weeks show," Nidia shrugged "What about it?" she asked as the girls buckled themselves in "I need to know weather he wants me to accompany him to the ring," "Don't you do it anyway?" Nidia asked, Robyn shrugged "Not all the time," she said with a sigh "after he lost the title I was the only one to go down to the ring with him afterwards, but since Shannon proved himself, it may be high time those to reconnected, or risk a repeat." She replied, Nidia shrugged "If their still soar after Saturday, you can hang around with my and my Jamie if you want." Robyn smiled, even though the thought of hanging around Jamie noble made her feel a little sick, she was thankful for the offer. The following evening, when the girls finally joined their fellow smackdown stars at the hotel they had been booked into in Toronto, Robyn Jess found both Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy in good spirits with one another, standing at matt's side she smiled, as she watched Nidia flirting with Stephanie's recent signing, the one legged wrestler Zack gowan, "When did you get that?" Matt asked noticing the tattoo that decorated his only diva follower's inner arm "Monday, when I was with ivory and the other," Robyn replied "why don't you like it?" she asked, Matt smiled "Its brilliant Robyn, I was just concerned that I'd neglected my duty to you as the sensei of mattiude, what with crash leaving and Shannon proving his mattittude." He replied, Robyn smiled "He may have proved himself, but I bet I could kick both your butts, and I'm a girl." Robyn joked, Shannon, who had been stood a little way off from the pair, talking with Charlie Haas, turned "Oh you think you could ay?" he joked, Robyn nodded, without warning she pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his chest "Good to have you back Shannon." She said, Shannon was confused "Why, where have I been?" he asked, Matt smiled, Robyn had felt the distance between the three of them as well "I'm not sure," Robyn, replied "felt to me like England." She continued, Shannon chuckled, looking up at matt the two 'friends' crossed v1 gestures "Well, you'll be glad to hear matt and I are in a match this week." He replied, Robyn couldn't believe her ears "Not again matt!" she moaned, Shannon shook his head, matt smiled "A tag team match Robyn," he added to what Shannon had said, Robyn sighed, play punching Shannon in the centre of his chest she giggled "Scare a girl half to death," as Jamie noble and Nidia joined them, facing off with Jamie, matt hand Shannon glared, Nidia moved to Robyns side "My Nidia tells me she and little red breast are friends." Jamie recited, Robyn gave an exhausted sigh "Jamie, my names Robyn, please, I hate that nickname." She moaned, but Jamie didn't hear her, matt and Shannon were exchanging glances, turning to Robyn, matt cocked his head "Robyn?" he asked, Robyn shrugged "Not like you guys don't have other friends boys." Nidia said breaking robyns hold on Shannon by stepping between the two mf'er's, before pointing over at Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, matt nodded, Nidia was right, "But, Robyn, of all people, Nidia?" Shannon asked taking Robyns hand, Robyn smiled "Only diva with any sense Shannon, I mean, she saw her chance to get me during my first time down the ring with you and matt." Robyn replied, Nidia smiled self importantly, Shannon nodded, looking up at matt he shrugged, matt didn't see a problem either, except for the one stood in front of him, a short but rather annoying problem by the name of Jamie Noble, taking Robyn and Shannon to one side matt began to explain to them why it was so important to mattittude of them to be careful who they were friends with "So your saying I can't?" Robyn asked finally, matt sighed "No I'm not Robyn, infact I think it'll be good for you to have a friend other than Shannon and me, what I AM saying is keep your eyes open, Jamie may be stupid, but he can be trouble." Robyn nodded, she didn't really want to be friends with Jamie, but she knew, if she was to be friends with nidia, she had no choice. Turning back to Nidia Robyn winked, Matt and Shannon smiled "But," Shannon added "it looks like torrie is gonna have to pic a new partner for this week." He continued, Robyn sighed "Like I give a moonsault." Nidia smiled, suddenly, a light came on in her mind "I know." She said "why don't the three of you boys talk amongst yourselves, and me and Robyn, we'll go see if we can organise something for Thursday, for us all to get closer acquainted." Robyn turned to Nidia in amazement "Sorry girls, you can't, remember Nidia, your in a match this week, so are both Shannon and matt, but nice idea." Stephanie said joining the little congregation; she had overheard nidia's idea "But I'll see what I can do about having the match at vengeance." She said, taking Robyn by the shoulders she ushered the young diva away from her friends and over, towards a corner of the bar, once there she turned back to face Robyn and asked "Robyn, I hear you had an altercation with my new assistant, while in New York." With a shot of venom in her motion, Robyn nodded "But I'd rather not get into it Mrs McMahon." She said, Stephanie nodded "Robyn, haven't I asked you to call me just Stephanie already, and I just wanted to assure you that sable will not be causing trouble for long, I'm going to find a way to pull her mask off and show my father her true face."  
  
Robyn coughed "Pardon my frankness miss. Stephanie but I don't think it's her face he's bothered with." She said, Stephanie nodded "Well, anyway, if she gives you trouble again, feel free to talk to me." Robyn smiled, she was thankful for the offer but she knew she would never accept "If you don't mind. Stephanie, sables problem isn't really with me, more with my mother, making it a family issue, and one I'd like to handle myself." She explained, Stephanie nodded before gesturing Robyn back to her friends. Robyn turned in time to prize apart Shannon and Jamie who where quite literally butting heads, pushing the boys from the centre of their confrontation apart, she glared in both directions "Break it up you two, or you'll both have me to deal with." She demanded as Nidia hooked her arms round Jamie's waist and matt took Shannon by the shoulder, Jamie moved to threaten Robyn, but Matt moved Shannon out of the way and took his place "Make that both of us, Robyn." He added, Jamie turned to Nidia "Nidia baby, you know you can be friends with anyone in the world darlin, do you have to be friends with these three?" he asked, Nidia looked round Jamie's body at Robyn, Matt and Shannon who had all momentarily relaxed, Robyn was still stood where Jamie and Shannon had been preparing to fight, matt was beside her with his hand on her shoulder, Shannon was behind at his side looking menacingly across at Nidia and Jamie, Robyn was the only one she 'really' wanted to be friends with, but, from the first day Robyn had pulled on the V1 top Nidia had realised that if you wanted to be friends with one you had to either put up with the other 2 or forget the whole thing, turning to Jamie she stamped her foot, "I don't moan about your friends back home." She whined, Jamie was speechless. Seeing that it would be best to make their exit quickly, Matt turned to his two mf'er's, seeing matt was thinking the same thing they were, Robyn and Shannon followed him over towards the bar, but without warning, matt stopped, causing Shannon to walk into Robyn and Robyn to walk into matt, looking round her 'teacher' Robyn saw what matt had stopped so suddenly for, stood in the centre of the room, looking about ready to punch someone, stood Big Show, he was soaking, looking to the floor the three friends saw Spanky and Funaki laid out, After the two casualties of the prank had been pulled up to their rooms by Brock lesner and Kurt angle, the party continued, well into the night, with zack gowan, the guest of honour making over 5 speeches before finally calling it a night. When Thursday night finally arrived the three friends from NC could all see their old closeness returning, since crash had joined the way of mattittude, their little trio had dissolved, but now, with crash gone, and Shannon's mattittude once again proved, it was as if Matt had never won or lost the cruiserweight title. As she walked around backstage Robyn once again found herself being 'checked out' by the male smackdown stars, which, had not properly happened to her, since she had left the raw arena, over four months ago. She had decided, that if mattittude meant to be yourself she would be the best North Carolina diva she could be, she had chosen, on her first night as 'herself' to wow the Toronto crowd, wearing: a tight Dark Blue velvet halter top with three single wolf like slashes across the chest area & dark blue Stretch velvet Boot cut Leggings with wolf claw like tears going down either leg. With Matt & Shannon preparing for their l tag match, and Shelton and Charlie preparing to stir up trouble once again for the wwe champion Brock lesner, Robyn found she had more time to wonder around than usual "Oh look Billy, matt let the little bird on a longer leash this week." Tori crowed as they passed her on the way to the canteen, Robyn could see tori was sore about being pushed away, the claws were out and Robyn was the scratching post, but Robyn wasn't about to get pulled into a cat fight, she wasn't Nidia, and so, she let the comment breeze by her, continuing down towards Mr McMahon's office she waved at her fellow wrestlers as the passed her by, she was a woman on a mission, and in those moments as she stood outside the chairman's office waiting for him to answer the door, she was almost certain he was the man to clear up the mess between herself and sable, yes, she had told Stephanie that it was a family matter, but the matter was over mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and if anyone could clear the air, it was him, But as she was turning to leave she caught the scene unfolding on an overhanging screen "Stephanie!" she exclaimed as she saw the general manager, her friend, being laid to the matt by a blind side move from sable, rushing past the emt's on the ramp Robyn slid into the ring, almost knocking Zac across Stephanie's stunned body, as the two smackdown superstars watched Stephanie refused to me pulled onto the stretcher, and instead insisted that Zac and Robyn help her to her feet, knowing they would be in trouble if they didn't the diva and new signing did as instructed, and as the three of them left the ring Robyn hissed to Zac "Welcome to the wwe kid." To which he half laughed. Once at her desk Stephanie couldn't get back up quicker, standing in front of the door, both Zac and Robyn tried to calm Stephanie down, both saying it would be a bad idea to confront sable, both had gone up against sable, but as Stephanie was scrabbling between them, Robyn suddenly moved aside, Zac fell against the door frame as Stephanie shot out of her office and towards her fathers "Robyn jess, you know she's gonna get in trouble." He said calmly "May be, Zac, maybe, but if anyone can deflate sable, it is the self pronounced, princess of the wwe." "You have a stake in this, don't you Robyn, that's why you shot down the ramp so fast." Zac realised, Robyn shrugged "I was outside mr McMahon's office when I saw sable take steph down," she said flatly before leaving Zac to wait for Stephanie's inevitable return. It was almost time for Matt & Shannon's Match, and Robyn knew they'd expect her to be ringside with them, so, after ducking into the canteen to get a glass of water she headed down towards the male lockers, as she approached she tried her best to ignore the whistles and howls she was receiving from the rookies and stars recovering on the outside of the locker room from the a.p.a & f.b.i brawl, she was beginning to think that maybe her diva-ish look was revealing just a little too much of the woman within. Without a thought for who was within the confines of the men's dressing room Robyn burst through the door and straight up to Shannon, his fellow superstars didn't seem to mind once they realised who had entered, they were used to robyns abrupt entrances, returning to their own little worlds each only gave her either a short howl or whistle, all except Billy Kidman, who limped straight from his stall up to Robyn "Quite a number Robyn, I knew underneath all that mattittude junk you were just a chick." He said flatly, Robyn wasn't surprised when she turned to face Billy and saw the gormless expression on his face "Drop dead Kidman, because I'm not wearing my mattitude top, does not mean I'd ever consider a freaky looking loser like you!" she replied in the same emotionless voice she had dealt with Zac gowan in, Shannon, who had only just registered that Robyn, was stood beside him turned to Billy "You heard the lady." He said sarcastically, pushing a stunned Billy back towards his tag partner rey mysterio, as Shannon held the door for her, Robyn turned to him "Do you think I'm gonna get this all night?" she said gesturing back at the locker room as they headed to meet up with matt, Shannon nodded "Told you t-shirt and jeans would have been a better idea." He scolded. "What would have been a better idea Shannon?" Matt asked moving to Shannon's free side at the top of the ramp, Shannon gestured over towards Benoit who was waiting in the wings for his entrance; Chris benoits tongue was literally hanging from his mouth as Robyn flicked her hair from her shoulder "Oh!" was all matt could say, as the computer keypad rattled, signalling the start of Matt's entrance music. Matt held Robyn back momentarily as Tony Chippleway introduced them "Introducing first, being accompanied by the Diva, Robyn jess, Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy.. version one!" Tony Chippleway announced As they reached ringside Shannon & Robyn high-fived as Matt scrambled into the ring, turning back to face Robyn both Matt and Shannon nodded her over towards the announcer table "Good luck guys." She hissed to them before moving away, as benoits music began "A sucker for a pretty face, ay partner?" Tazz asked, seeing the gone out look on Michael coles face as Robyn sat down beside them "Just for those yutz's who don't know who this lovely tamata is, we are joined ringside by one of Matt Hardys two Mattitude followers, the lovely Robyn Jess." Tazz announced in his, unique, Brooklyn fashion, Robyn smiled "I'm glad to be asked over." She said "Pleasure to have you with us, as we kick of this tag team match, as I said before, matt hardy and Chris benoit meet next week in the first heat of the wwe usa title tournament semi finals" cole chided trying to shake off the awe and get back to his job, but the more his eyes followed the match the more he caught robyns stunning figure leaning against the announcer table in the corner of his eye. Seeing his partner didn't seem to care that Robyn had joined them, tazz took it upon himself to interview Robyn, every now and then halting to ooh or awe at a move by one of the two teams, Robyn played along, only commenting on moves, when they were made by one of her two north Carolina cohorts, finally tazz hit on the question that the male population of smackdown had been asking themselves all night "So Robyn, what's with the new look, you got this new tattoo, halter top and everything, what happened to the version 1 shirt, did it err.get ripped or something?" he asked, Robyn smiled, turning to the crowd & then to the cameras she winked "Well tazz," she said, turning back to face the ring as matt slid under the ropes and out of the ring "I don't know what your trying to insinuate, asking me if my top was ripped, but anyway, as you know, Shannon and Matt met head on, on velocity last week, and Shannon and I both learned a little something about mattitude we'd been missing these past few months, that mattitude is about being yourself, and I thought, what a better way to showcase who I am, than to throw together one of my old aounsombles from raw, that, and of course we're in Toronto Canada, home of my very good friends Christian and Test from raw." she laughed, at this the crowd cheered wildly "So can we expect to see more, old raw outfits? Or is this just for the people here in Toronto Canada?" tazz asked, Robyn shrugged "I'm not giving up on my mattitude shirt just yet, but you may see a different side to mattitude with me than you, and the fans are used to tazz." She said putting the headset down as Matt pulled himself out of the ring. Rounding the ring to where matt was now pulling Shannon from the canvas, seeing matt was probably on the verge of collapsing, she moved to hold him upright, and help him support Shannon's weight also. "We lost," Matt sighed, Shannon, who was barley conscious moaned "Sorry matt." He said trying to pull himself upright, Robyn smiled "You may have officially lost, but from where I was sat it looked like you really took those two beyond what they were expecting." Funaki said limping towards them holding a mic "No interviews funaki, you hear me." Matt said pulling himself and Shannon from Robyn's side, down towards the dressing room, Robyn saw the hurt look on funaki's face "Don't mind Matt, funaki, he's a little soar," she said, turning to Robyn funaki tried to look untouched by matt's assumption he wanted an interview with them, but Robyn knew the Japanese cruiserweights facial expression was a cover "How about, if you ever want an interview with one of us, you come see me, hows that sound?" she asked, Funaki's smile widened "Private interview?" he asked, Robyn was shocked "You never wanted an interview with matt did you?" she asked, funaki shook his head "Mr McMahon say go see, darkness's daughter, here I am." He said, Robyn relaxed a little, she had suddenly assumed funaki was trying to hit on her, Robyn smiled "And what did mr McMahon want you to see me about?" she asked, funaki tried to remember mr McMahon's words, "Ask why she trying to get in smackdown men's trousers for sable." He repeated in halted English, Robyn was furious, pushing past funaki she stormed all the way to Stephanie's office "You're never going to believe what I just got asked?" she demanded to Zac when he opened the door "Why you're trying to get in to the men's trousers around here?" he asked, Robyn was shocked "How d.." but just as she was about to accuse him of calling her a flusey she saw the screen behind him "Why that.." Sable had asked a cameraman to follow Robyn back from the ring, turning to Stephanie, who was sat back at her desk Robyn saw that she was still reeling from her father setting her up in a match. "So, what do you want me to do, stand here week in week out and take it?" she demanded, Stephanie had practically stood up for sables accusation, even though she liked sable about as much as she liked her ex husband triple h "You said it yourself Robyn, if anyone can handle sable, its Stephanie." Zac added quickly, before Stephanie replied "No, I'm just saying don't make the mistake I did and let your temper get the better of you." she said, Robyn schoughed "So no one can get angry around here but you and your father right Stephanie? We have to stand around and get insulted and pretend like we like it, well that may work for the real fluseys around here like tori Wilson and dawn Marie," she demanded sarcastically "but, well, as you can plainly see mrs McMahon, I'm not them." She added, Stephanie nodded "But you are a smackdown star, and I am the general manager, and I will make it a direct order that you stay backstage during matt's matches if you don't drop this right now, sable will get what's coming to her, but not from you, she'll have to deal with me, at vengeance." Robyn opened her mouth to bitch back at Stephanie, but as she did, sable herself entered, followed by mr McMahon "Hope we're not interrupting anything Stephanie." Mr McMahon said seeing the angry flushed look on Robyn's usually sweet face, which momentarily reminded him of her mother, Stephanie glared at her father before turning to Robyn "That will be all Robyn." She said, still cursing under her breath, Robyn turned to leave, but mr McMahon blocked her way "No Stephanie, let the girl stay, what I have to say isn't personal, infact it concerns vengeance." He said momentarily glancing at Robyn's chest before gently pushing her backwards, tripping over zac's prosthetic foot, Robyn tripped and fell into sables waiting grip. Desperately trying to squirm free of sables hold on her arm, Robyn listened as mr McMahon made yet more insane demands about the upcoming smackdown only ppv "But." Stephanie tried to protest but mr McMahon would have none of it. Turning to Robyn he nodded at sable that let her go, stepping up to her, mr McMahon grabbed the bottom of her jaw "At vengeance little jess," he said "you and Nidia are going to face tori Wilson, in a handicap hardcore match" he said, Robyn pulled free of his grip and backed up, only to be grabbed once again by sable "Your mad, Nidia and Robyn are twice as strong as tori separate, she won't stand a chance alone" Zac piped up finally, Robyn looked around at the people who had gathered in Stephanie's office "Call it a apology for humiliating you just now Jessie," sable laughed from behind her, Robyn relaxed, Stephanie had said she could not go at sable head on, but maybe, if she got into mr McMahon's good books she could play him off against her. "Can't wait, tori doesn't stand a chance." She said, as much as her plan made her sick to her stomach, Robyn knew it was the only way thing would work out the way she wanted, it also, would leave her unscathed and keep her out of her mentor Matt Hardys bad books, so, turning to sable, Robyn kissed her on the cheek, before squirming out of her grip "Like mother like daughter, ay Jessie?" sable asked Robyn shrugged as sable returned the kiss before pushing Robyn out of the office, passing Zac Robyn saw the unfriendly cold stare on his face, he didn't think she should have agreed. Once outside Stephanie's office, sable patted Robyn on the head "Good little girl, maybe you're not as bad as your mother after all." She said, Robyn hissed with venom "I'm nothing like Darkness." And with that, she turned from sable, only to walk head on, into Nunzio, knocking them both to the floor, the leader of the f.b.i, and only one of the 'mafia' like trio not badly hurt by the a.p.a's brawl in the locker room, looked a little bent out of place when the young diva crashed into him "Sorry Nunzio." Robyn said as he pulled her to her feet, Nunzio shrugged "Fughetaboutit" he said dusting his jacket off, looking up, Nunzio saw that Robyn, rather than ready to deck him as she usually was, was on the verge of punching the wall beside them "You okay?" he asked, "a hot babe like you shouldn't be so mad, not on the day she's been given a hardcore match." He added, Robyn smiled slightly; Nunzio had been watching the show from backstage "Its nothing Nunzio, really." She said moving to the side to let him by, but Nunzio wasn't one to let things go "How about we ditch the trailers, and I take you to dinner tonight, my treat." He asked, Robyn was stunned, but she found, as she opened her mouth to yell at him, his expression caught her eyes, she had been propositioned by every cruiserweight on smackdown that night and they had all been after one think in asking her, but he wasn't looking at her chest like the other cruiser weight had that night, he was looking straight at her face "But matt." she began saying, but she knew Nunzio wouldn't mind butting heads with her mentor if it meant her company "What's he gonna do Robyn? Ground you, you're his MF'er not his moll right?" he asked, Robyn nodded "And a 'sides, didn't you tell dat shmuc tazz that mattitude was being yourself?" he pointed out, Robyn nodded, Nunzio smiled "Then what's your problem, I just gotta take care a some business, you go grab your things and we'll be off." He said. Robyn thought for a moment, Nunzio was smart, funny, and being the leader of the f.b.i he obviously knew how to handle himself if things went wrong, and most of all, he wasn't at odds with matt, they may not like each other, but unlike the other cruiserweight, they didn't bare a grudge, Smiling widely, Robyn nodded "Okay then Nunzio, it's a date," she agreed, nunzios smiled widened, it looked as if Robyn accepting his offer was to nunzio like he had won the lottery, "Meet me in the parking lot in one hour." He said Robyn nodded, without warning to him, Robyn leant forwards and kissed nunzios cheek, just as his fellow f.b.i members Johni stamboli and chuck palumbo were heading towards them, up the corridor, leaving Nunzio stunned, Robyn took off towards the diva locker room, with a skip in her step "Could do worse." She laughed to herself, and she meant it, Nunzio was everything she liked in a date, even if he was a gangster type. As she was about to enter the dressing room, she was taken at the arm, by one of the technicians "Robyn Jess, just so you know, your on velocity this week." He said before walking away, Robyn shrugged, she didn't mind, she could take any of the divas, in the mood she was in, she thought, she could probably take on any of the cruiserweights, being propositioned by Nunzio had made her feel better about herself. One hour later, with her long black leather jacket slung over her shoulder, and her hair up as formally as she could manage, Robyn stood in the parking lot waiting for Nunzio, she had agreed with matt that she would call meet them for breakfast the next morning, she knew it was only so the boys could see she was in one piece, but she had agreed none the less, she was happy they were concerned for her, it showed that they cared about her as more than just a pair of legs in their little trio. It took Nunzio about five minuets more than he had said, to start his low rider and meet Robyn at the parking lot, but as she clambered into the passenger side, Robyn didn't care, "So, where are we going?" she asked, Nunzio smiled "I know a little Italian." He said as he pulled out of the arena.. THE END 


End file.
